Teenage Life
by FallenAngelBrokenWingsX
Summary: Lilliana Swan and her story of love and life on the rez with the wolfpack and life with her sister Bella. Rated M for language/lemon in future.  Also a bit of Bella / Edward aswell.
1. Chapter 1

_I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR LILLIANA SWAN BECAUSE SHE IS MY OC ALL OTHER CHARACTERES BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER._

_Even though i'd love to own Paul i don't :( Damn him and his sexy body._

_Lilly - Hands off woman !_

_ i dont own like i already said stephenie meyers own all twilight characters and such._

* * *

><p><strong>"Lilliana Swan get your butt down here now !"<strong>

**"Coming!"**

**Rolling out of bed i check the clock on my nightstand,11 in the morning. Eh why couldn't he let me sleep longer after that party last night i really need the sleep.**  
><strong>Quickly taking my morning shower and brushing my teeth i run back into my room to get ready for the day. Hmm What to wear...<strong>

**"Lilly, I said Now !"**

**"OKAY!"**

**Men. Do they realise it takes time to choose an outfit for the day and that it doesn't just include grabbing something you wore the day before and wearing it again.**  
><strong>I grab my red Vest top that i Love , my denim short shorts , the hello Kitty necklace Paul bought me for our 1 year anniversary, my sunglasses and a bracelet.<strong>  
><strong>Time to see what has the chief in a twist.<strong>

**Running down the stairs i see my dad outside messing with Billy's truck with a huge smile on his face. What's got him so smiley today eh.**

**"Hey Dad"**  
><strong>"Jeez you took your time, c'mon we have to go"<strong>  
><strong>"Where are we going? And why is Billy's old truck here?"<strong>  
><strong>"It's a welcome home present for Bella, Oh and were taking your truck so go grab some shoes and your keys"<strong>  
><strong>"What , you mean Bella's coming home like to stay and not just for the summer ?"<strong>  
><strong>"She's gonna be staying kiddo that's why Sue has been helping around the house a lot to get Bella's room sorted"<strong>  
><strong>"Ooh okay, back in five"<strong>

**So Bella's coming to live here, we haven't spoken in about 2 years because shes moved around so much with Renee and doesn't like cell phones. I grab my sandals**  
><strong>and the keys to my baby , a Range rover evoque in white. The first thing i bought out of my modelling money was my baby. It helps that dad has a the diner as<strong>  
><strong>a side business which Sue helps him run it when hes on duty as the chief of police in Forks. Sue is my dad's girlfriend she has two kids Seth and Leah but they<strong>  
><strong>stayed up in Florida when Sue divorced their dad and moved down here to La Push. Sue is my mother in my mind my mom never really took interest in me Bella was her<strong>  
><strong>favourite and I was dad's favourite. That's the reason why Bella always came here for the summer instead of me going there because i don't get along with Renee.<strong>  
><strong>So I'm 17 and i've been modelling since i was a child but only these past 2 years Charlie has let me control the money i earn as long as i don't spend it all at<strong>  
><strong>once as he says. Anyway now to go pick up Bella , my sister who is 18 and only about 14 months older than me.<strong>

**On my way out i lock the front door and jump into my car with dad still sitting on the porch daydreaming as usual.**

**"Hey Old Man stop daydreaming about Sue and get in the car"**

**Dad runs over and jumps in, mumbling to himself thinking i couldn't hear him.**  
><strong>"I wasnt daydreaming i was admiring the weather"<strong>

**"Whatever old man lets go"**

**And then we were off to seattle airport to pick up Bella.**

**Bella POV**

**I am currently on the plane heading to Seattle where my dad and younger sister were picking me up from.I haven't spoken to Lilly in around 2 years i cant help but**  
><strong>think how she's going to react when i see her. Then again she knows i don't really like cell phones and with Renee and me having to move around so much due to<strong>  
><strong>Phil's career i just hope she understands. Even though she's my younger sister she's always been my best friend.<strong>

**I must have fallen asleep because all of a sudden the captain came over the intercom alerting everyone that we were about to land in Seattle while**  
><strong>living with Charlie i know he won't hover like Renee used to. I guess in some ways me and him are quite similar in our ways. Although with Lilly i wouldn't say she's<strong>  
><strong>like Renee because for one it would offend her and two she's too much her own person to say she has Renee or Charlie's ways. I wonder if Charlie is still with Sue<strong>  
><strong>Last time i visited which was summer 2 12 years ago they were so in tune with the other it was just amazing and Lilly with her best friend Paul from the Rez**  
><strong>i wonder if they ever got together because every summer i visited since me and Renee left works when i was a kid they were always with each other then when Lilly<strong>  
><strong>was 13 and Paul was 15 they both seemed even more drawn to each other like a pair of magnets. So in other words everyone around me is in love with someone and im<strong>  
><strong>on my own how fun...not.<strong>

**Then everyone around me started gathering their belongings and making their way to get off the plane. Guess it's time to see the family then. Sigh. I just hope**  
><strong>this goes okay and that Lilly or Charlie aren't mad that i haven't kept in contact. Rounding the corner i spot Charlie straight away with Lilly next to him<strong>  
><strong>and both of them really focused talking to each other. I can't help but feel self concious around Lilly you'd swear she was the one from Pheonix with how tanned<strong>  
><strong>she is. Anyway time to get the initial reaction over with.<strong>

**As soon as i got closer to them i slowly tapped Lilly on the shoulder and stepped back a little not knowing her reaction. Lilly spun around as soon as i stepped**  
><strong>back , as soon as she caught on who i was she just screamed my name and immediatelly hugged me. Which made me laugh at how she hadnt really changed from when<strong>  
><strong>her and Charlie used to meet me off the plane when i used to come over for the summer. Lilly Just pulled me along leaving Charlie to grab my case and wheel it<strong>  
><strong>to the car. What i didnt expect was for her to walk me up to some range rover which must have cost quite a bit, to say i was shocked was an understatement i really<strong>  
><strong>expected them both to come in Charlie's Cruiser like always.<strong>

**Things sure have changed around here and im guessing im in for a lot more surprises than this.**

* * *

><p><em>I'd appreciate it if you'd please read and review this is my first story so if any of you have any tips please let me know . Love Yous :) x<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay sorry that it's mostly Lilly and Bella's Pov through this chapter in all truth I'm kinda figuring out as I'm writing how I'm gonna add certain things in. I'll try to update every time i can._

_I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR LILLIANA ALL OTHER CHARACTERS AND SUCH BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER._

_Anyway thanks for reading guys, and pictures of the outfits are on my profile._

_Much Love xo_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

** As we were driving home i couldn't stop thinking about where i was going to be sleeping because me and Lilly always had always shared a room when i came to visit.**  
><strong>Lilly wouldn't stop talking once we left the airport it was actually quite funny because Charlie kept reminding her to concentrate on the road while she just gave him a look and carried on asking me how life in Phoenix was, if i was with anybody which i replied no and ended up blushing badly.<strong>

**"Haha no offence Bells but you and dad are so much alike, mention either of your love lifes and you both go as red as a tomato" "Well Lilly some of us aren't as open with our relationships like you and Paul."**  
><strong>"Daaad you know you like Paul, oh Bells you didn't know did you? Me and Paul just had our first year anniversary a month or so ago"<strong>  
><strong>"Oh umm Congratulations Lilly , that's nice"<strong>

**Charlie and Lilly always messed around like this it was actually pretty funny. Anyway I'm really glad Lilly and Paul got together as awkward as i find it to tell my sister that her and Paul always floated around each other kind of like magnets. Wonder how they handle it though what with the distance especially if Paul has gone college and stuff, like i plan to soon. Well at least now i know that were nearly home as we just passed the old park that me and Lilly would go to when i came down for the we continue down the street i can't help but notice that were heading for La push.**

**"Umm Cha- Dad where are we going?"**  
><strong>"Bells we're going the usual way home" Charlie said whilst Lilly looked in the rear view mirror and noticed my confused face.<strong>  
><strong>"Dad, Bella doesn't realise that we've moved to La Push"<strong>  
><strong>"Oh right sorry Bells, we moved down here around a year and a half ago i forgot that we hadn't told you yet"<strong>  
><strong>"Ah okay" My reply was short because i had a thousand different questions running through my head.<strong>  
><strong>"Haha yeah dad just wanted to be closer to Sue really and we were looking for a new house anyway because it wouldn't be fair that when u came to visit we were cramped in the same room, so now we have our own rooms it's so exciting Belly"<strong>

**I couldn't help but smile to hear Lilly calling me by my old nickname she very rarely called me that since everyone started calling me Bells. So i guess that answers my question that Charlie and Sue are still going strong, it's nice to know he moved on from Renee and that the Sue makes him very happy. Guess it's time to go see this new house then.**

**Lilly POV**

**Haha Bella's face when she saw my baby was so funny she just seemed so shocked and to hear that we'd moved aswell. Things have changed so much since Bella was here last i wonder how she's holding together with everything. Especially since me and Paul got together after Bella came here last, most of the guys on the rez have phased in the past few months, what i didn't know was that Paul phased first when he was 15 and that's why i felt that instant pull to him. I'm kinda glad that i didn't have to see my best friend fall in love with some other girl because i don't think i could've coped. We only got together about a year ago because i wasnt too sure how i felt about him and then one day he just kept staring at me which really got on my nerves and i just went nuts asking him why he kept staring at me and then he told me how i was his imprint and he told me that even if he couldn't imprint he'd have wanted me as his. The only reason it got on my nerves was because we'd been playing 7 minutes in heaven and it landed on me and him and while in the closet i just jumped on him because it was my only chance to show him how i felt with no one else though he reacted it was just so awkward when we came out because we'd been all over each other with him pushing me up against the wall and with our hands all over the place. It was actually funny because it was about a few months before my 16th so Paul was 17 and i asked him later why he was actually staring he told me it was because he loved every second of it and just kept thinking of throwing me over his shoulder and going back into the closet. Haha my caveman. Also because while he was debating that he didnt want to do that because he wanted me to be the one to make the first move so he knew where he stood. As we pulled into the driveway i parked carefully and got out and started making my way inside until my phone started to ring judging by the ringtone which was Jessie J - Abracadabra it was Paul. Pulling my iphone out of my pocket i cant wait to speak to him, picking it up he was the first to speak.**

**"Hey babe"**  
><strong>"Hey baby, you okay?"<strong>  
><strong>" Yeah im good bit tired after the party and that last night though what about you?"<strong>  
><strong>"Yeah same here honey, Charlie woke me up early because we had to pick up are you anyway?"<strong>  
><strong>"Oh so your sister's in town think she'll end up coming to the bonfire on friday?"<strong>  
><strong>"Well it's only Wednesday today so with the time she needs to move in i dont really know to be honest, where are you though? I miss you"<strong>  
><strong>"Aww babe no need to pout i miss you too"<strong>  
><strong>"Aww rea- wait how did you know i was pouting mister?"<strong>  
><strong>- Oh my- he just cut me off what the?<strong>  
><strong>Feelings arms sneak round my waist i immediately recognised who it was without hearing him talk.<strong>  
><strong>"I was waiting for you to come home babe, dont worry though i haven't been sitting there long"<strong>  
><strong>"Aww your getting soft babe, where's the bad boy that i was dating gone hmm ?" I should've guessed that would get a reaction out of him because all of a sudden he was growling in my ear.<strong>  
><strong>"He's always here babe but i thought it'd be best not to throw you over my shoulder and make a getaway with your dad and sister right there."<strong>

**"Right you love birds break it up chief coming through" Haha trust dad to break that moment by taking Bella's cases past me and Paul and into the house. After dad had gone inside i dragged Paul inside so we could hang out some more. Automatically though Paul dragged me very subtly ..(not) into the kitchen for something to eat. It's unbelievable how much he and the rest of the wolves actually eat, i'm actually surprised by how much Sam and Emily much spend to feed everyone. After a quick bite to eat we decided to go into the family room to watch tv with dad and Bella.**

**"Bells , you remember Paul right?" I'm pretty sure she does but best see because he's changed a lot since she last seen him. Bella looked towards me and Paul and immediatelly noticed the height difference. I guess it is pretty noticeable when Paul is like 6"2 and im around 5"2 a whole foot taller than me, which is the reason why i try to mostly wear my heels around him so that it's not that noticeable.**  
><strong>"Um y-yeah i remember hey Paul" Paul's reply was just his normal grunt so i subtly elbowed him in the side for him to atleast say hi.<strong>  
><strong>"Hey"<strong>

**Okaayy how awkward is the place now. Sitting down next to Bella i can't help but think of people to set her up with on a date. Hmm well most of the guys from the rez have imprints and the others are too young where as i dont think Bella is into the whole younger guy thing so that's out of the question. Honestly i never thought that i'd be thinking of setting my older sister up with a guy in the movies it's always the other way around. Then again if it helps Bella become more confident then that is my mission.**

* * *

><p><em> Please read and review. Love You Guys x<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry no new chapter this time.**

** As im kinda new to the whole writing thing i was wondering if anyone wanted to help write this as i haven't always got the time to keep writing it.**

** To be honest im not too sure how the whole beta writer works so anyone who can explain or would like to co-write this i'd be very grateful.**

** Much Love** _xo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys I know I haven't written anything lately, well in ages I've been busy with work and reading other fanfictions to try and decide how this one should flow. Any suggestions for this would be very much appreciated btw. I just love you guys and your input _

_Lilly Pov_

_After hanging out for the rest of the afternoon watching tv with the family which consisted of dad ordering a pizza for all of us to share while Paul paid for his other two that only he would be eating, it was 9 o'clock before Paul realized he had to get going. _

"_Well I better get home before my mom freaks haha I'll see you all tomorrow"_

"_Okay Paul won't want your mom to worry now do we?" Charlie replied with a slight wink which went unnoticed by Bella._

"_I'll just walk you out babe" Really I just wanted him to my self even if it was only for a few minutes._

"_That's only so she can kiss you, I know!" Charlie Laughed as he said this along with Bella._

_Shutting the door behind us I was so happy it wasn't freezing out even though if it was I could just hug Paul and I'd be warm again._

" _I'm guessing you have patrol tonight then huh?"_

"_Yeah not for long though then Leah and Jared are gonna take over for a while, so leave your window open babe and I'll come see you before I head home for the night"_

"_Okay see you later then. Love you"_

"_Love you too Lil"_

_After a not so quick kiss he ran into the woods to begin his patrol. Closing the front door behind me I walked straight upstairs and laid down on my bed thinking of how glad I am that Charlie knows about Paul and the pack makes it so much easier not hiding anything from him. The only awkward thing now is Bella not knowing and it's not exactly mine or Paul's secret to tell her, it was awkward telling Charlie about the whole imprint thing never mind telling Bella I think I might end up sending her into shock just telling her about the wolves._

_I'm so glad Bella is here this year her senior year with mine the year after too bad Paul finished school last year I'm gonna miss having him there with me all day._

_Quickly changing into my pyjama, putting a hair band on to hold my hair back, put my iphone to charge and opened my window ready for Paul later. As I laid back down on my bed Bella knocked on my door very quietly. Slowly she walked in after I told her to come in._

"_Uh hey Lilly can I uh borrow some pyjamas from you it's just I don't really want to unpack right now you know?"_

"_Sure hold on" _

_Rummaging round in my pyjama draw I pulled out my hello kitty pajamas and a headband and passed them both over to her._

_Bella Pov._

"_Lilly, have you got any other pyjamas it's just they look really short and I'm a bit taller than you and uh"_

"_Bella , they'll fit you fine don't worry plus it'll just emphasize your long legs, now go put them on girlie!"_

_Walking into her ensuite I quickly changed out of my current clothes and into the pyjamas and putting the headband on. Walking back into Lilly's room the more nervous I was with how these pyjamas looked._

"_Belly you look gorgeous! Told you they'd look nice on you. You could go into modelling like mee!"_

_And cue the blush. Damn why'd I have to inherit this from Charlie._

"_Lil I'm not that pretty plus I haven't got the confidence to do something like that"_

"_Belly seriously with me here you'll stun everyone at school next week. Think of me as your new personal stylist except I'll let you keep your converse no matter how much I think you need new ones. And I'll help you unpack tomorrow morning."_

"_Okay night Lil, I'll see you in the morning"_

_Walking across the hallway to my room I quickly got my book out of my backpack with my essentials I continued reading well until Charlie had gone to bed and slowly started drifting off so I put the book on my new bedside table and fell asleep._

_Paul Pov._

_Damn Patrols are always so boring at least now I'm outside Lilly's room ready to jump into her open window. Jumping up I'm so happy that she'd insisted to Charlie to have a tree near her bedroom window surprised he didn't think it was so I could get in easier. Standing up inside I noticed her laying awake reading a book even though she knew I was there. Slowly I walked over to her bed and cuddled in next to her as she put her book to the side._

"_Babe, you didn't wait up did you?"_

"_Well I was reading my book and stopped checking the time after a while so yeah"_

"_You didn't have to you know?"_

"_Paul I know that but I wanted too and I wanted to know if you'd stay the night this time you know Charlie doesn't mind as long as we're quiet"_

_Pulling her closer to my chest and slowly listening to her falling asleep it made me happy that she'd accepted the imprint and that she was forever mine. This woman who will be the mother of my babies and my wife one day can't wait until that day but I'll treasure everyday with her. Slowly I fell asleep thinking about her being round with my child one day._


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry i havent continued with this story its just that work and college has been stressing me out soo muchh.

If anyone is interested in taking over the story then please let me know?

Much Love xo 


End file.
